


you were defenseless

by KingLear



Series: the ballad of Aaron Burr and co. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bottom Burr, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Names, Rimming, Sorry i cant leave the house without a bottle of angst, Sub Burr, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, implied Hamliza, they're both underage, top alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: Aaron and Alex's first time.





	you were defenseless

At the inexplicable adoring look in Aaron's hazy eyes, Alexander feels a high totally unrelated to the myriad of drugs that they'd both taken together, the smoke that they'd passed between each other's lips heavy and intoxicating. There was something richly addicting about the way Aaron gasped when Alexander spreads his cheeks wide, keened highly from the back of his throat when Alex lathed his tongue against the tiny hole, ground his body against Alex's face with urgency.

"Alex, please," Aaron whimpers, eyes unseeing as he clutched the motel pillows with a tight grasp, his spine shuddering as he arched his back at a particular thrust of Alex's skillful tongue. Later he would wonder who had taught Alex so much and have no choice but to stew in a pot of hopeless jealousy and hapless helplessness. But the thought flew from his head, he was too busy getting drunk off the way Alexander looked up at him darkly, as if he wanted to chain Aaron down and have him in every way and form, on every surface over and over again.

With his heart throbbing in his throat, Aaron would let him. Alex could do anything to him he wanted and he would welcome it, relish it.

"You taste so good, baby," Alex purred against Aaron's ass, taking a moment to cup Aaron's curvy body, placing his mouth on top of one cheek, before taking a bite that had Aaron yelping in a mix of pain and pleasure, sucking on it as an apology in response to Aaron's whine, "Sorry, sweetheart, I just couldn't help myself."

"Please," Aaron pleaded, wrapping his legs around Alex's shoulders as he asked for something he couldn't voice.

Alex, the mischevious asshole that he was, positioned an arm around Aaron's waist before stopping his machinations to Aaron's absolute distress. "I'm sorry, what did you want from me, sweetheart? I just can't be quite sure."

It was a decadent feeling, being entrapped between Aaron's long, pretty legs, and no one could blame Alexander if he placed gentle kisses on the sides of each leg whilst patiently waiting for the older man to make up his mind on what he wanted, although Alexander was pretty sure he knew what he wanted.

"A-Alex," Aaron stuttered, hole twitching as he felt the cool breath of his lover on top of it, but doing nothing about it, heart thudding against his chest as he voiced, "Please - please, eat me, Alex."

"You're such a good boy for me, doll," Alex cooed encouragingly as he patted Aaron's rump once more and Aaron's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he shivered at the praise. God, the man knew exactly what he was doing to Aaron and Aaron was playing right into Alexander's - capable - hands. "So gorgeous, and you're all for me, aren't you?"

"Fuck, please, yeah I am, Alex, please," Aaron chanted nonsensically, locking his legs tighter as Alex seemed to move away, "Please don't leave me."

When Alex looked up at the heartbreaking gaze that Aaron was looking down at him with, head straining as he tried to keep Alex right where he was, something in Alex's heart melted as he reassured the fragile man with countless kisses on every bit of skin that he could get his mouth on, hands reaching the lube that was only a hand away. The body beneath him was so willing to be taken apart, so open to all the filth that Alex wanted to drag him down to, smearing that innocence with his fingers, it was a surprise how long Alex had resisted in taking Aaron. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart, just need to get you ready for me to take you."

"Promise?" Aaron whined, unable to think about anything other than, Alex needed to be back where he was otherwise he was going to climb on top of him and force him still and take what Aaron needed, so help him, Alex.

"I'm already back where you want me to be, sweetheart," Alex reminded Aaron softly, laying the lube beside him as he pushed Aaron's legs flat on the bed, spread as far as the naturally limber man could be pushed, only stopping when Aaron's whimper was more pain than pleasure. "You're going to be absolutely exquisite, my dear Aaron."

It was if Michaelangelo had painted the masterpiece entangled between the sheets, the jawline could have cut a man, a pallor that Alexander wanted to drown in, a submissive demeanor that Alexander thrived under. And wasn't that the best part of all, Alex thought as he unclicked the cold lube directly on Aaron's hole, watching as Aaron shivered uncontrollably, his own dick twitching at the sight. It was having this beautiful human give up all of his control; the power was addicting. The more he reveled, the more he realized that Aaron was his to subdue, his to manipulate.

With a revered hand, Alexander rubbed the lube into the skin, slicking it up and kneading the plump cheek, mixing it with Aaron's sweat as he watched, fascinated at how Aaron unfolded like a deck of cards, opening like a shut flower bud in the dew of the morning sunlight. It should scare Alex how laser-focused he was on Aaron, but Aaron was the only worthwhile thing for miles on end and he shook the thought, the feelings away.

Circling the outer rim with a lax finger, not quite entering the crevice yet, Alexander saw the hitch of Aaron's breath as he shifted his hips up higher to feel the touch more insistently inside, telling Alex wanted he wanted without telling him. Alex's other hand trailed from Aaron's thighs to his hardening leaking cock, weeping white fluid that Alex wanted to lick up and suck. Later. He told himself. Instead, he jerked the organ once or twice, smirking to himself as Aaron jerked up, a whine reverberating his chest against the sheets of the dirty motel room.

Hazily, Aaron looked up at Alex with blurred eyes, heavy breathing heaving through his chest as Alex stole every breath without care or recompensation. As fingertips dug into the meat of his hips, Aaron was sure that he was going to have lasting bruises that would collect and stay for weeks on end. Good. He thought to himself as a pair of hands positioned him just so, making him feel exposed with his hips arched in the musty air, presenting himself for the younger man to just take.

The firm touch finally looped around the outer rim towards the inner rim as he felt the sensation of a thick finger being entered without much difficulty, rubbing against the walls of the hole as Aaron shivered at the weird - strange - feeling of being entered. It didn't hurt but it didn't give him any sort of pleasure, not yet. He wiggled against the sensation, mewling, unsure of how he felt at the thickness of just one finger. Aaron felt more than heard the sweet murmuring of words that the other man was so adept with.

"God, you're so tight, Aaron, you gotta relax, baby," The voice said, gruff and low with the lust in his tone, "I can't wait for this tight heat to cover my cock - fuck."

As Aaron settled down and got used to the long thick finger, in came another, thicker than the first and more uncomfortable to deal with as Aaron shifted with a high-pitched confused sound. A hand brushed against his face as he was shushed lovingly, Alex's voice right against his ear as the other man whispered, "You're doing so good for me, sweetheart, I'm going to have you screaming by the end of this, I promise."

He leaned into the touch with a cat-like instinct, purring as Alex petted him with his spare hand, the other scissoring him, opening him up, searching for something and Aaron wasn't sure if he could take more of this madness. Huffing with breathless breaths, the fingers delved into different places that Aaron had never known to have existed, thrusting his hips back against the friction of the fingers.

Aaron would regret this high in the morning, would regret the pleasure that flowed him for weeks if not months on end. If there was a stronger tangible feeling that he could feel in his mouth, sour and bitter, then Aaron would have welcomed it, anything to replace the damage being done to their relationship. If there was ever such a thing in the first place.

He knew about Eliza, had learned about it through Bellamy's gossiping the other week during their break and the third period, he couldn't believe what he'd been hearing.

Surely, even though they couldn't come out with their relationship, Alexander still respected the sanctity of their monogamous relationship? It had only become more real when he saw the pair looking into each other's eyes, besotted as they held each other's hands, all sotto like voices and sickly sweet. Aaron had nearly cried out at the sight, especially since the other man hadn't glanced up even once to look at the devastation that he was wrecking on him.

In the weeks that followed, Alexander barely spared him a single minute of his time, let alone a single thought. Too busy playing house with the Schuyler sister of his dreams. Aaron had felt bitterly in his chest, lemon juice rubbing salt on his wounds when he couldn't help but feel inferior to Elizabeth's gender.

And then when Alex had finally come back to him, it was only to spoonfeed him more lies and deceit of Aaron being the only thing that even mattered, everything else was irrelevant. Through his tears and loneliness, Aaron had taken him back in his arms. And here he was.

Alexander was a liar and Aaron was a damned fool for letting him in like this. Spoiling him like this for everyone else. His first time given to a cheat and a liar. But he couldn't help it as he looked deeper into the other man's eyes, trying to lean even closer to the false comfort that he provided. He would take all that he could get. Even if it meant hidden closets, stolen time in dirty motels, taking drugs that satisfied everything but Aaron.

When those three - and when had two become three? - fingers had stretched him as finely as they could, they began to retreat, leaving with a squelch that had Aaron grimacing at the sound. To distract himself, he placed a hand on his cockhead, jerking it a few times before his hand was restrained against the bedsheets, a warning hiss from Hamilton as the other man said, "I'm going to be solely responsible for your pleasure, no one else."

Choking back a sob, Aaron nodded, heeding Alexander's words even as he felt disgusted at himself for how easily he submitted under the shorter man's will. Why did he have so much power over him? What sort of magic spell had Alexander cast on him that Aaron was coerced into everything that went against what he felt and believed?

Rolling a condom and lube on, Alexander looked at how finely debauched the other man had gotten, perspiration sliding down his face, down his chest as the other man concentrated on staying connected with reality. Positioning himself at Aaron's entrance, the perineum kissing the head of his cock like an old friend, Alexander circled his hips with purpose, enjoying the clench of Aaron's rim against the tip as he desperately tried to get Alexander in in in. With an urgency that Aaron couldn't hide, he reached forward to engage Alexander in a messy kiss, more teeth than tongue or soft skin, clashing as he tried to clutch on to Alexander's arms. Aaron tried his best to not melt into Alexander's arms. He was already pathetic enough

In one fell swoop, Alex began inching his way in without giving much reprieve to the other man, had to stop himself from prematurely shoving it all in as the warmth silky heat enveloped him like he'd always belonged there at the risk of hurting Aaron. Aaron grunted and moved around as if he didn't know what to do as the thick, long dick made its way into him, shoving everything around, making space for itself just like its owner. His dick was thicker, wider than his fingers, almost a punishing size. In some sort of newfound misguided strength or kindness that Aaron knew Alex didn't have in his body, Alex slowed his movement when he bottomed out, his balls pressing tightly against the sweet sweet heat of Aaron's, giving Aaron just enough time to adjust before he started his slow thrusts.

It didn't hurt, Aaron bit his lip with eyes that were more pupil than anything else. It was just overly uncomfortable, like eating too much, but instead of being filled with food, he was filled with cock. Alexander's cock to be exact.

"Gods, your heat is more than I can take," Alexander panted out into Aaron's neck, pressing butterfly kisses against the nape. The salty sweat tasted sweet against his tongue and Alexander was sure that there wasn't an ambrosia that could rival that of Aaron's scent. With a jagged thrust that had Aaron gasping for air, Alexander flattened himself on top of Aaron, grinding as languidly as he could, trying to make this good for the other man.

"More," Aaron said through gritted teeth, the anticipation, the wait was enough to kill him more than the cock itself. Heh. He thought to himself. Death by cock.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" Alexander teased, biting Aaron's neck playfully. He hoped it bruised.

"P-please," Aaron looked at him with bitten lips and watery eyes.

"That sounds much better, but you have to do better honey," Alex looked at him with pity but didn't relent on the slow pace that had Aaron wanting to scream murder.

"Please - Please, Alex, fuck me with your cock," Aaron cried out, tear flowing down his eyes. Alex shuddered as he stopped himself from doing just that, cursing as he realized how prettily the darker-skinned man hurt.

"Mhm." Alexander forced a sound of nonchalance despite wanting to break the other man with the things that he wanted to do to the man.

"Please, I want to feel your cock in my chest, want to feel it for days after, please -" Aaron begged, not above crying to get what he wanted.

"Okay, okay," Alexander cut the other man off, hissing as Aaron clenched his dick tightly, milking him for all he was worth.

In a maneuver that Alex would pull over and over again, he folded Aaron in half, a yelp of surprise escaping Aaron's lips, and finally, Hamilton picked up the pace as he tried to jackhammer through Aaron's body with his dick.

"Faster, I want to be limping for days after, please, Alex, please," Aaron whimpered, clutching Alex's greasy hair and forehead to his lips as he pleaded further into the skin, wrapping around him like an adept animal.

Alexander cursed under his breath as he began angling his thrusts haphazardly, trying to find that spot that would make the other man satisfied. And almost stuttered his thrusts when Aaron finally let out the sweetest whines and noises. He couldn't help the smirk that escaped him. Finally. Alexander captured Aaron's lips again as he drank in the whimpering from Aaron's throat directly into his own.

"By the end of this, I'm going to have you hoarse and panting for your next filling, my dear Aaron." Alexander darkly whispered into the darkness of the room, punctuating each word with a deep thrust.

Pleasure rained down on Aaron like it was second nature and Aaron couldn't help but give in. He would worry about what to do in a few hours but god let him just have these few moments where Alexander looked like he cared. He bit back another sob as Alexander took his own pleasure, assaulting all his senses as he did so, not that he minded. (He should have.)

Toes clenching into the sheets, Aaron could almost imagine that there was a bulge in his flat stomach, as he peered shortly at it. Gods. Hamilton was so deep inside of him.

With a dark leer, Hamilton said, "Look how well you're taking my cock, Aaron, it's as if you were born to service it at all times, could you imagine waking up to suck my cock every day for the rest of your life? I said LOOK at how well you're taking me, Aaron."

Mewling pathetically, Aaron glanced down at how much cock he'd taken in, and how desperately his hole was clenching to stop it from leaving it completely at every retreat. It was almost erotic how the cock squelched with promise.

He could feel something building from behind his eyes, felt himself wanting to release, "I'm gonna come, Alex, I'm gonna -"

A hand wrapped around itself on his balls and he cried out in outrage and despair, Alexander grit, "Not until I do." The little noises that Alexander made in his ear, did nothing but stroke the building fire that he was sure would unleash at any moment - fuck. With every thrust, Aaron was sure he was going to pass out, Alex at his neck, gnawing countless of love bites on either side as he lost himself in the sweet pleasure of Aaron Burr.

"Please, please, I'll be so good to you, please let me come, Alex, please," Aaron whimpered into Alex's lips, biting it as he did so. When was the other man going to come? Fuck, he wanted to come so bad.

"I'm nearly there doll," Alex squint his eyes, "H-hold on just a sec,"

The slight hitch in Alex's tenor did wonders to Aaron as he whined helplessly, shaking his hips as best he could, contracting his muscles to help speed along the process.

The beds squeaked as Aaron was driven further into the mattress, Alex's decisive thrusts finally losing their control and he finally let himself go when Alexander let go of his blue balls and he heard the command, "Do it now."

The ignition of fireworks from behind his eyes did its best to blind him from everything as he felt himself and Alex come at near the same time. Felt the filling of the condom as he sprayed both the sheets and both of them. Shuddering, Alex rolled his hips a few more time before he finally left Aaron's hole.

The next few moments were filled with their heavy breathing as Aaron tried his best to collect himself. But his brains had just been fucked out of him and there was not much he could but stare at the captivating man with regret. He rolled away from their embrace much to Alexander's displeasure - the other man had always been a cuddle bug before he did something stupid like saying he loved Alexander.

It was evident that Alexander would never choose him and who could blame him? Eliza was everything he wasn't. Everything better. That is.

Aaron frowned to himself as he felt the stinging of tears for something wholly unrelated to how good the sex was and - fuck it had been the best thing that Aaron had felt. Their breathing steadied on and in the quiet silence where he could feel Alexander's intense eyes staring at him in question, he broke the fragments of their little space out of reality.

"We shouldn't have done this."

Daydreams were meant to broken anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> sad sad Aaron. bad bad alexander. im gonna go cry over there.


End file.
